Rysownik
by euphoria814
Summary: miniatura... Harry mentors Snape?


autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Rysownik<br>opis: coś spokojnego na wietrzny dzień...

dla Zilidyi, żeby się nie smuciła... dla Neko i Tarjei za przypomnienie mi Smerfów :)

Mistrz Eliksirów przemierzał salę sprężystym krokiem, uważnie studiując wyrazy twarzy uczniów, którzy jak się pierwotnie spodziewał – zadrżeli ze strachu. Tego dnia nie było zwyczajnych zajęć – wręcz przeciwnie. Po raz pierwszy miał przeprowadzić lekcję czysto teoretyczną, ponieważ eliksir, który będą ważyć za tydzień był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i każdy najmniejszy błąd mógł pozbawić Hogwart lochów. W całości.  
>Dyktować zaczął dużo wolniej niż zazwyczaj, mając nadzieję, że przyswoją sobie jak najwięcej i jak najszybciej. Skupienie na ich i na jego twarzy było doskonale widoczne. Nikt tez nie burzył idealnej ciszy i szmeru przesuwanych po pergaminie stalówek. Nikt, prócz Pottera, który ewidentnie nie wpasował się w rytm sali i wiercił się niespokojnie z uśmiechem, który Severus zakwalifikował jako podejrzany.<br>- Potter, myślisz, że co robisz? – warknął sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni podskoczyli na swoich krzesłach. Najpewniej znajdzie kilkanaście plam tuszu na pergaminie, gdy będzie przeglądał ich notatki.  
>- Właściwie to nic, panie profesorze – odpowiedział mu nadzwyczaj spokojnie, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. – Dyrektor prosił mnie o coś wczoraj i chyba wiem jak to osiągnąć – dodał nie całkiem enigmatycznie.<p>

Dumbledore oznajmił wczorajszego dnia Severusowi, że Harry postanowił przekonać go do pozostania przy Jasnej Stronie podczas trwania wojny. Snape nie był pewien kto wpadł na ten szalony pomysł, ponieważ obaj byli niezrównoważonymi Gryfonami i nie odróżniał jednego wariactwa od drugiego. Jednak coraz bardziej intrygowało go, jak Potter zamierza tego dokonać.  
>- I odkryłeś to właśnie teraz? – wysyczał. – Panie Potter nie wiem kim chce pan zostać w przyszłości, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, eliksiry są konieczne do ukończenia Hogwartu – dodał dużo ostrzej, ale nie zmazał szerokiego uśmiechu z twarzy Gryfona.<br>- Postanowiłem zostać rysownikiem – odparł całkiem spokojnie Potter i podał Severusowi plik kartek, zanim wyszedł bez słowa z zajęć.  
>Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie pozostało nic innego jak uspokoić zdezorientowanych uczniów i wyłożyć lekcję.<p>

***

Severus Snape siedział podczas obiadu na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i przeglądał kartki, które dostał od Pottera. Było gwarno, jak zresztą zawsze, ale nie to tak naprawdę sprawiło, że czuł się nieswojo. Po raz kolejny przewertował stronice luźno spiętego notesu, który okazał się historią pobytu Pottera w Hogwarcie. Całą w kolorach, żywą, ale też ujętą z niesamowitą dawką humoru. Podejrzanie inteligentnego – jak stwierdził po chwili. Gryfon zostawił mu też niepokojącą notatkę, że jego własna podobizna ukaże się na ostatniej – teraz pustej – stronie, gdy tylko odgadnie wszystkie postacie.  
>Severus więc patrzył na niebieskiego stworka z czerwoną czapką i czymś, co przypominało śpioszki. Papa Smerf głosił napis pod spodem. Stworek, podobny do wszystkich pozostałych wyróżniał się nie tylko kolorem ubioru, ale przede wszystkim białą brodą. Nie zajęło Severusowi długo zrozumienia na czyją podobiznę patrzy. Pozostało tylko sprawdzić czy się nie myli.<br>- Dumbledore – wyszeptał do nieruchomego obrazka, który był malowany techniką mugolską – bez magii, dodającej kawałek energii rysownika. Jednak nic się nie stało. Wziął więc ostrożnie swoje pióro i tuż pod czarnym Papa Smerf dopisał charakterystycznym czerwonym atramentem Dumbledore. Napis zabłyszczał i został natychmiastowo przytwierdzony do strony. Atrament wchłoną się natychmiastowo.  
>Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale natychmiast opanował, gdy kolejny smerf pojawił się na kartce. Nosił czerwony płaszcz i trzymał w dłoni pędzel.<br>Malarz

- Proste – mruknął do siebie, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia kolegów.  
>Wpisał Potter, a wtedy atrament tak po prostu znikł, a smerf skłonił się i uśmiechnął do niego kpiąco.<br>Więc to nie całkiem mugolskie kredki – pomyślał już całkiem zaintrygowany. Podniósł odrobinę wyżej głowę akurat w tym momencie, gdy Colin Creevey wszedł ze swoim aparatem i ponownie próbował zrobić Potterowi zdjęcie.  
>Tym razem to Creevey Colin pojawiło się pod smerfem, który bezgłośnie zaczął bić mu brawo. Westchnął zirytowany, ale ciekawość pchnęła go dalej. Najwyraźniej Potter posiadał też lekko frustrujące poczucie humoru, które się po nim nie spodziewał i nie uznawał oczywistości.<br>Zanim zdążył dokończyć nawet kolejną myśl przed jego oczami stanęła niebieska kobietka w blond włosach i skłoniła się grzecznie. Nastał czas podpowiedzi – pomyślał rozdrażniony tym, że Smerfetka spłoniła się i zaczęła nerwowo poprawiać sukienkę.  
>Chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, kim jest nieznajoma, ale za knuta nie pasowała mu do Granger ani Weasleyówny. W końcu spojrzał na McGonagall i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Jeśli ona nie wiedziała, kto podoba się Potterowi to chyba będzie zmuszony do podania chłopakowi veritaserum.<br>- Minerwo – przerwał jej delikatnie dyskusję z Vector. – Z kim spotyka się Potter? – spytał możliwie najbardziej wypranym z emocji głosem.  
>- Och! – westchnęła i natychmiast obróciła się w stronę Gryffindoru, najpewniej spodziewając się jakiegoś obściskiwania ze strony ulubionego ucznia. Gdy jednak nie zauważyła niczego niestosownego, spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona. – Z nikim, Severusie. Mogę się dowiedzieć skąd to twoje nagłe zainteresowanie?<br>Zbył ją, próbując przypomnieć sobie Turniej Trójmagiczny… Coś świtało w jego pamięci, ale nie chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zaczął więc przeszukiwać wzrokiem poszczególne stoły i w końcu natrafił na nią. Tę samą, na którą Potter spoglądał z takim utęsknieniem jeszcze trzy lata wcześniej.  
>Cho Chang<br>Zatwierdzone, Smerfetka ukłoniła się i posłała mu całusa. Ta gra zaczynała mu się podobać, tym bardziej, że dawno już nie musiał tak przyjemnie wysilać swojego umysłu.  
>Kolejna strona nie była zaskoczeniem. Smerf przeglądał się w niewielkim lusterku z rączką i układał wyimaginowaną fryzurę.<p>

Laluś został opisany przez Severusa jako Draco Malfoy i ponownie kolejny punkt dla niego.  
>Kolejny smerf z książkami i podpisem Ważniak został przez niego zakwalifikowany jako Granger. Najwyraźniej mała przyjaciółka Pottera była pojmowana przez niego bardziej jak mężczyzna, niż dziewczyna. Irytujące próby zmuszenia ludzi do przyjmowania jej zdania – jako nachalne, choć Severus nie mógł oddać sprawiedliwości Granger w wielu sprawach, jednak kategorycznie za dużo robiła z tym hałasu.<br>Osiłek musiał być Ronaldem Weasleyem, wyższym od Pottera od dobre piętnaście centymetrów.  
>Ciamajda był Longbottomem, a mała Sasetka Weasleyówną.<br>W końcu po niezliczonych podobiznach, trafił na pustą stronicę, która centymetr po centymetrze wypełniła się obrazem wysokiego mężczyzny, który wcale nie był niebieski. Czarne szaty, niechlujnie założone i krzywy nos wyróżniający się na tle ziemistej cery, zdradził prawdę, zanim Severus zdążył podpisać Gargamela.  
>Na tę krótką chwilę Mistrz Eliksirów skrzyżował wzrok z Potterem, który jakoś musiał się dowiedzieć, ze tekstu nadszedł koniec. Gryfon spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem, a potem uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pstryknął palcami w powietrzu, wywołują salwy śmiechu. Ostatnia stronica w dłoni Severusa poruszyła się, a obrazek zmienił. Jak zaczarowany spojrzał na wioskę smerfów i ich życie, a potem na Gargamela, który za wszelką cenę szuka metody do odszukania jej. Towarzyszył mu w tym kot Klakier, nieprzyjemnie kojarzący się z Panią Norris, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Co innego przykuło jego wzrok. Ponownie niepowodzenie Gargamela, nie mogącego dodać do swoich mikstur ani kawałka smerfa. Bulgocący kociołek w nieuporządkowanej wieży czarnowłosego czarodzieja.<br>Po chwili jednak obraz się zmienił. Ktoś inny wyłapał smerfy. Uwięzione w klatkach jakiegoś bardzo brzydkiego czarodzieja czekają aż ten ugotuje je na obiad. Co robi Gargamel? Potajemnie wypuszcza je, w lot pojmując, że bez smerfów nie ma i jego sensu życia. I zabawa zaczyna się od początku, gdy próbuje wyśledzić ostatniego, kiedy podążają szczęśliwe do swojej wioski.  
>Severus Snape odłożył na blat stołu szkicownik i popatrzył na roześmianego Pottera, który na tę krótką chwilę spojrzał na niego o wiele bardziej inteligentnie niż zwykle. Kilka godzin później, gdy spotkali się na błoniach, by Severus mógł oddać mu notatnik, ten znów był tym beztroskim Gryfonem. Mistrz Eliksirów jednak czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Położył na jednym z głazów kartki, które teraz przewracał wiatr.<br>- A więc mam krzywy nos? – spytał, siląc się na ostry ton.

- Ma pan trzydzieści sześć lat, nie sądzę, żeby pan tego nie zauważył – odpowiedział Potter z niewymuszoną kpiną. Severus jednak nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie nagany.  
>- Kim jesteś? Nie było cię na żadnym z obrazków – spytał.<br>Potter roześmiał się dźwięcznie.  
>- Jestem narratorem – powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste i faktycznie było.<br>Narratorem – pomyślał Severus, gdy Gryfon odchodził z notatnikiem. Czuł, że kryło się za tym o wiele więcej, niż na pierwszy rzut oka.  
>Narratorem, ale i autorem – dodał w myślach po chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Potter podjął tak naprawdę za niego decyzję w sprawie poparcia stron.<p> 


End file.
